Kaito Kaminari VS Zakio Kaguya
'Participants:' Kaito, Zakio KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been sharpening his trench knives for the last couple hours. He was making sure they were ready for when the time came to go on his next mission. The Namikage had told Kaito that this next mission was a solo mission to the land of waves. From his experience Kaito knew that the land of waves was full of nothing, but missing nin and bandits. What could the Namikage want from such a place? Kaito would shrug and shake his head. "Oh well, it can't be helped now." Quickly he would stand up and throw his flak jacket back on his shoulders. He was dressed today in his normal attire. On his upper body was the flak, a plain black cut off shirt, black elbow pads, his Yonshigakure neckband, and his black gloves. His lower body was covered in some black pants with pouches on each leg, netted under leggings that went down to his black open toed shoes. His outfit was completed by his six medium scrolls on his sides and back, his nunchucks on the back by the scrolls, a large scroll draped across his torso and in the back above the other things, and his trench knives that he always kept on his hands. He would quickly head out the door and off toward the main gate. Kaito was in the mood for some kind of spar, so he was going to find it there. Once he arrives to the main gate he would lean up against a wall with one foot and watch the people going by to see who his opponent would be.- JinzoningenJu: Sitting in home Zaiko began his mediation as always sitting Indian style with his hands closed. Zai’s head was tilted down along with his eyes closed it was a peaceful day for Zai seeing he had his training early in the morning and now he’s relaxing his muscles with a little R and R. Exhaling slowing out Zai took short breaths in until his eyes opened his exercise was now done all he needed know was some more training or at least a battle which was at the main gate. Standing on his two feet Zai grabbed his ninja gear and rushed out his door, nothing was more important to him then getting stronger and stronger it was the only thing he had. Making his way to the main gate he noticed a male leaning on the wall with one foot on the wall. Zai never seen him around but by the way he carried himself and looked he could tell he was a higher rank them him, this was the chance he needed to test his strength. Walking up to the male Zai looked up to him since he was taller and spoke in a very clear tone. “Are you looking to train with someone?” KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been interrupted mid thought with the voice of some kid. His left eyebrow would jolt up in a questioning motion toward the kid. He didn't know who he was, or why he was bothering him, but he surely wasn't going to fight a kid, that would just be weird and mean. He would make a slight waving motion toward the kid as if telling him to go away and say. "I'm looking for a fight and I doubt you'd be much of one kid." Kaito would shake his head and smile to the kid saying. "Now run along will ya?" Kaito had hoped that the kid would just walk away and not try to push the issue, as he didn't want to hurt a kid. He would just lean back against the wall and shake his head some more as he watched the people again.- JinzoningenJu: Hearing him would make Zai clutch his two fist together he was treating him like a baby. Calming himself down Zai would stand his ground towards the male showing that he wasn’t going anywhere, Zai trained hard and now it was time for him to see how much it paid off. “Run along? What am I 4? I been training to become a great ninja and your telling me to run along..i don’t think so it time for me to test myself.” Zai said as he walked past the male and walked into the training filed hoping the male would follow behind seeing he didn’t want him to turn him down he was a kid. Turn his whole body around Zai would shift his foot into the hapkido fighting stance. “Are you just going to stand there?” KaitoRyu: -Laughing as he heard this statement from the kid he would brush it off and begin to walk off. As he was getting ready to walk away he heard someone say. "Is he really going to let the kid win?" You see this triggered something in Kaito. He hates to be considered a loser. So, needless to say, Kaito would walk back over to the kid and take up a defensive stance. He wasn't the greatest at taijutsu, but he had enough skill to beat a kid surely. He then looks to the kid again and shakes his head saying. "Alright kid, if you really want to do this, you have the first move. Come and get it." Kaito then readies himself for the kids first attack. He knew he would most likely wipe the floor with the kid, but he had to show him his place. Can't have cocky Genin now can we? Kaito chuckles a bit to himself as he says this in his head.- JinzoningenJu: Standing there seeing the male walk off would place a frown on Zai face who dared he walk off on him like that. Then seeing him stop and turn around getting into a stance a smile would form on Zai face looks like he has guts after all Zai thought to himself. “Good you changed your mind.” As the soft and gently wind began to breeze through the filed Zai’s long sliver hair moved unwilling with the cool and gently breeze. Brushing his hair away from his face Zai then heard he would get first move which was okay for him, placing his hand to his sides “Alright first move no problem.” Reaching inside his pouch Zai grabbed two kuani’s one with an explosive tag and a normal one. He tossed both of them towards the male the explosive one heading above as the normal one was heading towards his right side. Once they were out his hands Zai raced towards him full speed his arms shot out behind him as he ran, he wasn’t worried about the explosion seeing the tag he sent was a fake he just wanted to see how this ninja would react towards it. KaitoRyu: -Seeing the boy throw two Kunai at him, Kaito would smirk a bit. The one going above his head was obviously either a fake or was going to blow up over his current position. So, Kaito would quickly take three steps to the left and take off running at the kid, while eluding both of the kunai. He was obviously faster than him, so he would meet the kid about three feet closer to the kid's original spot than his own. Getting within striking distance, Kaito would bring his left hand up and fein a strike to the kid's face. He then quickly brings his right hand around and throws an actual strike toward the kid's face. If that hit, it would probably be a K.O. as he was using his trench knives on top of his own natural strength. Finishing up Kaito would slide to the right of the kid and swing his legs out toward his feet. If this hit he would knock the kid on his backside.- JinzoningenJu: Looking face to face with the male in mid run Zaiko smiled seeing his fist coming towards him. Quickly leaning back in mid run he was able to dodge Kai punch, seeing his punch graze through his face as he had no choice but to look up. Once Kai arm was still out stight from his perfect form punch Zai would aim to use his left palm to push up his forearm aim which would leave his arms in a v shape giving Zai enough room to left his head from bending backwards as he didn’t waste anytime. Looking down Zai would then aim to raise his knee to stomp on the arch of his foot. If this would hit Kaito would feel a shocking pain in his feet. “Not done yet!” Leaf Rising Wind!” The technique where the user uses his entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of the body falls down. With this powerful taijutsu, the user kicks just above the head. Because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the enemy hit with this attack will be launched high into the sky. If Kaito would be hit with this he would be sent up in the air from Zai powerful kick. KaitoRyu: -The kid had seen through his fake. Kaito smirks again seeing the kid try to push his forearms up into the air. Kaito would quickly interject and bring his forearms down on the kid in an axehandle fashion. He would probably not be able to dodge this. If the attack hit the kid would probably get cut by the trench knives that Kaito has on his hands.Being in a downward motion Kaito would use this time to plant his left foot and spin on it. Brining his right foot around to connect with the kids ribcage. This shot was sent at top speed and strength that he had. If this strike hit he would probably break a few ribs on the kid and send him flying. You see, even if the kid blocks the axe handle he would have no time to get away from the kick. This was Kaito's plan all along.- JinzoningenJu: Once Kai came down with his knife he was able to cut Zai lower cheek blood began to drip from his face down to his shirt. “Agh!” He yelled out in agony as his anger rose his eyes would then locate Kai spinning leg attempt to his rib not having any time to dodge he placed his arms over his chest and ribs in a x formation. Having his kick impact his arm with that much force Zai was flown black from the kick landing a few feet away coughing. KaitoRyu: -Seeing the boy fly across the ground, he would shake his head and walk over slowly. Taking off the trench knife that was on the left hand he would offer him a hand up in the form of the commencement seal. This was a seal down by all ninja to show respect between each other after a fight. If the boy accepted Kaito would help him up and say. "You did well kid."- JinzoningenJu: Taking the hand up Zai would give a deep sigh knowing he lost the battle something he had expected. "I lost all that training for nothing." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would pull the kid up and smile as he hears his words that it all amounted to nothing. He shakes his head and smiles to him. "You did very well. Not many Genin would make it as long as you did against me. Don't take that lightly." Just as he says that Kaito would hear a voice come from within himself. A voice that was ominous and deep. Yes, you guessed it, it is Kurama saying. "Why are you telling the boy lies and filling him full of false hope? He has no future as a ninja and neither do you!" Kaito would seemingly be talking to no one as he yells back saying. "Shut up you stupid fox! Don't make me come in there!" He would then hear Kurama's deep and angry laugh.- JinzoningenJu: After getting pulled up and hearing what Kaito had to say Zaiko gave a nod and an uneasy smile. "I guess your right" Standing on his two feet Zai brushed his hair away from his hair as he looked up to the sky his thoughts where then intrupted by Kaito yell out to noone. Looking around for the fox or anyone but he didnt see anyone but Zai didnt question it was none of his bussiness so he didnt really care. KaitoRyu: -Realizing that he had said something out loud, Kaito would make a surprised face and turn walking away. He would turn a corner and vanish almost in thin air as he ran away from the akward situation. Kurama was laughing at him the entire time he was running away.- JinzoningenJu: Seeing the male leave without giving a name or anything to who he is Zai gave a cold shrug as he lost intrested in the male. "Guess it's back to training then." Feeling the blood on his cheek Zaiko would give a smirk seeing this was the first time someone made him bleed it was a cold and shocking feeling but he would get over it. Sitting down in the center of the field as he sat indian style and began to meditate himself to get his body more relaxed. Money Earned: Zakio - $1,115 Kaito - $2,215 Exp Gained: Zakio - 5 Exp Kaito - 6 Exp